1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in wheelchairs having moveable foot supports thereon and more particularly, to wheelchairs having moveable foot supports which are capable of being shifted laterally out of the frontal region of the wheelchair to enable easy entry to and exit from the wheelchair and which also enables a wheelchair to be folded into a smaller, more compact unit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For a long period of time, wheelchair constructions have remained relatively unchanged, except for minor features of construction. These conventional wheelchair constructions were all typically of a box-like construction and were only adapted for normal transport. However, more recently, it has been found to be highly beneficial for paraplegics and others requiring wheelchair use on a relatively permanent basis, to engage in various forms of athletic activities including wheelchair racing, tennis and the like. As a result, there has been an introduction into the market place of various wheelchair constructions which permit racing and other forms of sports activities. Representative of these forms of highly effective racing and sports activity wheelchairs and which also permit normal use and normal transport are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,540 to Jeffrey P. Minnebraker.
In all cases, conventional wheelchairs typically employ a pair of side frame sections which are connected together at least by means of a seat structure. In some cases, the wheelchairs are capable of being foldable for storage and transport. In all cases, some form of foot support member is generally provided. This foot support member is adapted to support the feet of the user while the latter propels the wheelchair with his or her hands.
The foot support member, for convenient use, must be located in the frontal region of the wheelchair. Moreover, it must be at a height so that the foot of the user is conveniently supported in a position where it is not otherwise uncomfortable to the user. However, the very requirement for a foot support to be in a position for use in transport is inconsistent with the requirements for easy entrance to and exit from the wheelchair.
In addition to the foregoing, and in the case of folding wheelchairs, the side frames of the wheelchairs are usually closed relative to one another for storage and transport permitting the wheelchair to be reduced to a fairly compact unit. However, the foot support assemblies on these wheelchairs generally extend forwardly for a substantial length. Thus, it would be desirable to remove the foot support assemblies or otherwise have them shifted to a position whereby the overall length of the wheelchair can be materially shortened.
Consequently, there has been a need for a wheelchair with a foot support member which is capable of being shifted out of the way in order to permit entry to and exit from the wheelchair but which can be easily shifted back into position for use.